The present disclosure relates generally to electronic amplifiers and, more particularly, to a high voltage, wide bandwidth amplifier.
Currently, available amplifiers are typically limited in output voltage amplitude range, bandwidth, or both. Many of these amplifiers use tubes or several transistors in series but are still limited in output voltage, bandwidth, or both. For example, the output may be limited to the order of 4 kilo Volts (kV) or 1 kV peak with a bandwidth of 200 kilo Hertz (kHz). In addition, for high voltage output requirements, conventional audio amplifier complementary symmetry and quasi-complementary symmetry may not be possible.